


Lonesome souls

by lantislyfe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantislyfe/pseuds/lantislyfe
Summary: Steve has never believed in the stories his mom told him, the ones about fairies and trolls, so why is it he can't turn around now?





	Lonesome souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peirypatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/gifts).



Steve had always heard about the myths about people in the woods and not to trust them, always been told to run home if he ever heard anything that wasn't his mom calling him in for dinner. 

He had always heard the stories about people going missing in the woods after wandering off, he always thought that it was human error, they were a lot of wild animals that you wouldn't stand a chance against.

He remembers the times when he a was just a kid and he and Tommy used to walk through the same woods as now using sticks as swords feeling like they rule the world. He remembers when they were a little older and they sneaked out into the woods to drink their first beer and they heard the violin play and they assumed that it was Tommy's crazy old neighbor trying to give them a scare. 

He hears the violin play in the distant several times during his childhood but he remembers what his mom told him as a child, go straight home, even if his instincts say otherwise.

he used to run out into the woods whenever he had an argument with his parents when he was younger, now he used to drive around town clearing his head. But this time he and his old man had fought about his grades dropping, he went out in the woods instead of his car, he felt the soft forest mat under his new Nikes and he feels the late afternoon sun press its last sunrays against his skin, he wished he brought his jacket. 

there is a heavy fog rolling in from the nearby lake and it reminds him of the stories his mom used to tell him as a kid, the fairies that danced in the mist and sang in the late nights, she told him they were the one that helped the flowers bloom.

He hears the violin once again, the familiar sound bouncing between the treetops. 

**  
Billy has been playing the violin for ages luring people of all ages to their death hypnotized of the sound that plays through the woods. It sometimes saddens him, especially when its young kids but he remembers why he does it. if he can’t go to heaven, neither can they.

He watches them sink to the bottom, hands fighting for something to grab until they once again were hypnotized, paralyzed. 

He was damned to eternal life on earth by the gods above due to his too high confidence and lust. 

At first, he liked to see the victims drown and disappear down under the murky surface but as time goes on he finds it less and less satisfying and more tragic, but he does not seem to be able to stop. 

Damned to eternal suffering and disgust.

**

The melody is tragic, reminds him of all the funerals has been too, like the one where they buried his grandma and everyone was dressed in black and sad eyes, who would play such music out here. 

Steve doesn't seem to be able to control his feet as they carry him deeper into the woods, the last sunrays falling behind the trees leaving the surroundings dark and uninviting, he shakes.

The sound gets louder, seeking its way into his bones.  
He should get home, let his mom know he is okay, it was just a stupid fight. 

It's so lonely in the woods, it usually feels lonely even when Tommy is there but now he is just soo alone. 

He trips over an exposed root, he feels his hands burn and bleed, he swears and walks further into the now dark wood. Where is the sound coming from, he jumps a little when a bird pops up just a few feet ahead of him, feels his pulse race for a second. Don't be a pussy.

When he and Tommy used to play knights with their sticks and Tommy hit him hard enough to hurt and bleed he only said “don't be a pussy”, it had translated into their teenage years when they started to get in occasional fights and Steve tried to back out, don't be a pussy.

so he told himself, don't be a pussy, when the bird scared him and he contemplated going home. The melody changes get more dramatic and play faster matching his puls, but his feet don't seem to be able to stop.

He doesn't even stop when he sees a deer big and calm stand a few feet away from him admiring the view of a boy hypnotized by the sound a violin, there is a calm understanding between the two, neither wanting no harm. 

He and Tommy used to search for deer when they were younger, stalk them through the woods for no particular reason than to have something to fill the long lonely passing time that filled their childhood. 

He can hear the conversation his mom is going to have with him once he comes home, do you know what the time is? we waited for hours!”, or at least he assumed, the sun had long gone to asleep the stars twinkling. 

Its cold, colder than before the kind of cold when you're not sure if the snow will start falling or if it will be sad showers of rain pouring outside. 

He feels the cold night mist lay on his skin, the hair on his neck rising and his hands shake.

The violin picks up, the song heating higher as it seeks its way through the woods.

He knows he's close to the source now, he can feel all the way down his aching bones.  
He can feel himself starting to panic paralyzed by the sound of a source still unknown.  
He wants to turn on his heel and run all the way home to his warm house and safety of four walls, but he doesn't, can’t.

He can see what the sound was coming from, it was from the figure sitting in the middle of the small lake if you could even call it that. It almost dries up in the summer.

The figure was built like if carved of marble with long curly hair down to the shoulders, hands busy playing the violin. 

Steves' feet don't stop at the edge of the lake, no, they continue out in the murky icy water numbing his feet.

This time he doesn't panic, instead, he feels himself wash over with a calm he never really felt before, watched as the smile of the boy in front of him disappear as the water goes past his knees, past his thighs. No worries of the oncoming danger of hypothermia or drowning.

he hears the continues music from the violin as he walks towards his death unable to flee, even though he knows he's going to die if he doesn't swim the other way or try to run away, he doesn't cause the music is captivating more than before. 

He sees the man, the smile he shone before it died out, disappearing behind sorrowful eyes and a sad frown. 

He feels the water rise towards his hair at the nape of his neck, he feels its presence at his chin, the man looks away still playing the sad melody. 

He takes one last breath before feeling the water take him down under, he feels the pressure of the water take its toll in his lungs, it feels like they will explode and burst out of the chest, is this how it feels like to die? to drown? 

The music stopped as his lungs finally give out taking in the water like a sinking submarine, he sinks painfully slow down to the bottom, even though it feels like an eternity in a bottomless black hole.

As he closes his eyes and he thinks this is it, he feels a hand grasp his wrist pulling him up.

His back hits the cold surface of what he assumes is one of the big stones that were given place in the middle of the freezing lake. 

He coughs, and coughs, his lungs once again fighting for air. 

then he sees a pair of pale blue eyes, looking at him worried and anxiously.

“who are you?”


End file.
